


As silly as it gets

by hiriki



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Olympics, hella fluffy in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriki/pseuds/hiriki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winning felt good. Winning at the Olympics felt damn great. But winning at the Olympics and kissing Haruka for the first time was just too much for Rin’s heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As silly as it gets

Before he touches the pool wall, Rin already knows he won.

He knows it, and he can feel that foreign joy bubbling inside him as he realizes there’s a big gap between him and the other swimmers; even Haruka is a little far behind him. He won, and the victory becomes real once his head is out of the water and he can see the results shining upon him, his name on big white letters above everyone else’s.

The lights around him are too strong, almost blinding – or maybe he’s too euphoric to see anything; Rin can’t see how the crowd is reacting to his victory, but he can hear a lot of cheering and screaming, and he doesn’t listen to his own voice when he yells and laugh, water splashing around him; the world is spinning, spinning, and he _won_.

He won at the Olympics.

Someone congratulates him and offers a hand to help him out of the pool, but he doesn’t see, he doesn’t hear; Rin shouts Haruka’s name in the middle of a laughter, wondering why he wasn’t there yet, why he _needed_ Haruka to be there so much. It’s a relief to see Haruka emerging from the water right at his side, cheeks flushed from his hard work, panting and _looking at him_.

It’s so stupidly good to see him, it’s almost better than winning.

Screw that, it’s actually _better_ than winning.

“Haru!” Rin shouts, and he can’t hear his voice over the crowd, but Haruka can – he laughs at the way Haruka’s eyes seem to shine.

“Rin”, he answers, but Rin can’t hear, it’s all too loud around him and he only knows it’s his name by the way that Haruka’s lips curve.

“Haru” he says back for some dumb reason, and the next thing he knows, he’s kissing Haruka.

It’s unclear, really; Rin remembers throwing his arms around Haruka’s neck, trying to hug him while laughing a little too much – someone could assume he was drunk, instead of simply being on a winner’s high –, but at some point his face collided with Haruka’s, and maybe he decided it was a good idea to kiss him square in the mouth, sucking the breath out of him so quickly and eagerly that he could _swear_ he heard a small moan.

Which only made things worse, of course.

It takes him a few seconds to notice what he’s doing, and the fact that Haruka is actually _kissing him back_ only makes him feel dizzier and dizzier. Now, he can’t hear a thing from the outside world – he doesn’t know if the crowd is still cheering, or if his name is still on top of the big screen; all he knows and feels is the funny, wet sensation of Haruka between his arms and a stupid lane between them. He kisses him repeatedly, only to realize he wants _more_ , that he can’t stop, and maybe that’s a thing he wanted since he first met Haruka.

Maybe Rin always wanted to kiss Nanase Haruka like that – he simply didn’t know.

It feels like the world is spinning a little faster than normal; his head feels light, and he’s sure it’s all because Haruka is actively trying to steal the air of his lungs. He laughs, or tries to, more out of desperation than anything else – but Haruka’s lips are still against his and the laughter won’t come out, so he ends up making a weird noise while they kiss. His insides are melting, that’s for sure – but he doesn’t want that to end, he doesn’t want to stop kissing Haruka and go back to the living world.

Haruka is the one to break contact – always had a knack for ruining things, Rin thinks – and casts a worried gaze upon him, accompanied by flushed cheeks and lips; only for a second, Rin feels a little annoyed at the sudden change of mood, until embarrassment engulfs him and he can feel his face – his neck, his ears, _everything_ – getting hotter and hotter, and the world is now definitely spinning way too fast.

 _I kissed Haru_. A warm wave washes over his face, and he wants to merge with the pool’s walls and disappear.

 _I kissed Haru. I kissed Haru._ Haruka mutters a worried “Rin!” and tries to get a hold of him, but Rin steps back, completely aware of the fact his face must be on fire, before the dizziness takes over him and the world fades to black.

_I kissed Haru._

“And it felt fucking good”, he adds mentally – or so he hopes – before passing out.

 

* * *

 

There’s a black _thing_ hovering over him. Rin blinks a few times until his vision gets better, and the thing becomes Haruka, looking calmly at him as if he was admiring a painting.

“Hnghhh” Rin makes, in an attempt to say _‘what are you looking at’_. Wow, this bed sure is comfortable.

“You looked dead” Haruka comments politely, only a very small note of panic flashing through his eyes. Rin smiles a little, and his head hurts. Strangely enough, his brain is very fixated on the idea of making out with Haruka.

Wait, that wasn’t strange at all.

A strangled sound comes from Rin; he can feel his face getting hot again. As if he couldn’t understand the situation, Haruka looks at him with a blank stare; the fact he’s sitting on his bed and _looking at him_ isn’t helping at all.

“You don’t look any better.” He accommodates himself better by Rin’s side, getting another muffled horror sound from him. “Oh, and by the way, if you don’t remember, you won.”

Actually, he didn’t remember that at all. Rin’s eyes got a little bigger.

“…I did?”

“Yes.”

“Wow.” That’s all Rin could manage in his current state.

“You also kissed me right after winning.” The bluntness on Haruka’s voice was something from another world.

The strangled, nervous sound comes out of Rin’s throat once again; he tries to sink into the mattress nervously, but Haruka looked unruffled, except for a minimal blush on his cheeks, nothing like the current feverish state that Rin was in.

“I. Uh. Uh.” Rin grumbles in despair.

“I had to answer a lot of journalists. They all wanted to know if we were dating.”

“ _Uhhhhhhh_ ” Rin says, and he’s sure part of his brain is melting at that moment. The other part is still thinking about making out with Haruka.

A deadpan silence falls between them. Haruka isn’t looking at Rin – his expression is as neutral as ever, but his eyes are fixated on his own intertwined fingers and the faint rosy tone on his cheeks is still there.

 _What are words_ , Rin thinks briefly before letting out another grumbling sound and hiding his face between his hands. His skin is burning. He wants to kiss Haruka. Wait, that’s not the time.

A vibrating sound comes from somewhere on his left, and Haruka handles him a thing that looks a lot like his cellphone – which is actually his cellphone. A small icon on the screen indicates he’s just gotten a message from Nagisa, and he’s too focused on thinking about the fact he kissed Haruka to imagine what a message from _fucking Nagisa_ could mean in that _fucking situation_.

 _Rin-chan is in love! Rin-chan is in loove! Ehhhhhhh~ It was all over the TV~ (●´_ _∀_ _｀_ _●)  
p.s.: I saw it coming years ago~~_

He doesn’t even has the time to wonder if his face has already burnt off before another message arrives.

_Oh! And Mako-chan is worried about you fainting. He also said something about using condoms at night. I think he’s going a little too fast, to be honest._

Rin’s face was buried on his hands, the cellphone tossed away in some place he could never see it again.

“Rin?” Haruka calls hesitantly, warm and quiet at his side. Rin wonders if a person can die from embarrassment; his stomach is jumping so much that he’s sure he won’t last much longer.

Well, he sure wasn’t going to drop dead before realizing his biggest wish.

“ _Fuck._ Haruka, get down here and give me a kiss.”

 


End file.
